


【双莫】救赎

by yinmuxuankong



Category: Rick and Morty
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-14
Updated: 2020-08-14
Packaged: 2021-03-05 19:34:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,401
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25890664
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yinmuxuankong/pseuds/yinmuxuankong
Summary: morty想自杀，这时他遇见了另一个morty
Relationships: Morty Smith/Morty Smith
Kudos: 1





	【双莫】救赎

**Author's Note:**

> 极度ooc注意！！！
> 
> 最了解morty的是morty，所以就想看morty来安慰morty，然后使劲甜甜甜。 
> 
> 写的我尴尬症都犯了。。
> 
> 情节bug很多www
> 
> 文笔渣注意！！

morty有了想寻死的念头。这种念头像毒素一样，逐渐扩散。

没有确切的原因。

也许是被家人习惯性的忽视，有也许是同学没有理由的欺凌，又或者是因为自己愚蠢的大脑。

听多了rick常说的一切皆无意义，杀死了那么多的生物，抛弃了自己原来的父母，那么多次的生死，了解普通人可能一辈子都无法知道的事情。

他想了想自己在家人面前死去的样子。自己想死是很容易的。他苦笑了一下。

平行世界中的幸福家庭中没有自己。只要没有我就会是一个幸福的家了。beth说，自己只是一个意外。

我为什么要存在？我应该存在吗？

beth是不会在意的，这一点，自己很早都知道了。在那个外星人的威胁下，她毫不犹豫的选择了summer。summer更为重要，自己死了对她也不会有任何影响。

Jerry这愚蠢的人，就算是让他亲手杀死自己他也会毫不在意。

summer，拍照片，发网上，然后继续看她的手机。

Rick，对于他，自己只是一个可以挡子弹的隐形衣罢了。。morty都不能确定自己是他的原装morty，看见morty死去，与其说复活他，倒不如直接找另一个morty来替代自己更简单。

自己对于任何人来说都不重要。

仿佛落入万丈深渊，身体被野兽撕碎。同行的人们跨过他血肉模糊的尸体继续向前，看着鞋底踩到的血迹，恶心，皱起了眉。

那种孤独。灿烂的世界晦暗，世界陷入没有明天的夜晚。心脏被自己攥紧，逐渐枯萎。不时的无力感使他抬不起头。血液不在流动，宛如死水，毫无波澜。

痛苦，绝望，麻木。自己是活着的，还是死了的？自己也不清楚。只想赶快了结了这场毫无希望的游戏。

在多次旷课后，morty连老师在讲哪里都不知道。尽管他很努力地想要跟上老师的节奏，可却怎么也无法明白。听着同学对他的嘲笑与讽刺，每个音节都是一把尖刀，插入morty仿佛不再跳动的心脏，

一刀，再一刀。

心脏中的血已流尽，凝结。

morty不能反驳。

反驳也没人在意。

看吧，你就是个没有用的东西。

“3-2-”morty在心里默数，“1-”

Rick冲进教室，把morty拽起来，扔进了传送门。

“Rick，I-I told you ,I-I don't w-want..."

"SHUT UP"Rick不耐烦地说着。

为什么你不能听我说完。

你只是一个工具而已，他不在乎你说些什么。你那恶心的声音真的很让人讨厌。

又是像以前一样，他们被外星人追赶着。

morty感觉自己的手臂一阵阵地剧痛。低头一看，白皙的手臂上被鲜血染的通红。morty慢慢的停了下来，他希望有人能够打中自己。

了结生命。

可惜并没有。

传送门在脚下打开。morty和Rick掉落在了车库。

“morty，你-你是傻逼吗，站那让人把你打死吗？我还以为你不至于愚蠢到那种地步。"

“r-Rick，我被打-打中了，我-我...”morty没有继续说下去，他知道继续说下去Rick会不耐烦，嘲笑自己。

morty想尖叫，想引起Rick的注意，想让Rick注意他，在意他。

可他没有。

即使这样做了，也只会获得一句傻逼。

Rick摇摇晃晃地走出了车库，morty看了一眼放在桌子上的传送枪，缓缓的拿起它，打开了一个绿色的传送门，想了想，将传送门丢下。仿佛用尽全力走进去。

没有人会注意到你走了，你走了他们反而会高兴，你就是个废物。快点去死吧。

morty看了看周围，他希望自己到了一个足够隐蔽的地方，能够在这里不为人知的死去。

morty怕在自己的葬礼上，没有人来，没有人在意。morty怕自己无法承受。尽管那时自己可能无法知道了。

能有人在乎我吗。

不可能会有人在乎你的。

morty希望找到一片森林，在森林中，悄悄的死去，树叶会盖住自己的尸体，尸体渐渐腐烂，融进泥土中，没有人会发现。

茂密的森林，各种奇怪的植物交杂在一起，没有一点光能够进来。虽然是森林，可却没有一点生机。这里的植物是深色的，面前的森林看去是黑色的，就像小时候童话里的黑森林，然后主人公在这里碰到善良的女巫之类的，拥有了幸福快乐的人生。

可惜这只是童话，现实不可能像童话一样美好。

“morty？”

morty听到自己的声音从附近传来。

“Aw geez你在流血啊！”另一个morty跑了过来，“morty你好，我是M-503morty。”

morty看着面前的“自己”，他正在把他的衣服撕破，给morty包扎。

“uh，morty？你还好吗？我先简单给你止血，包扎一下，等会儿到我家再给你重新包扎。”

morty想制止M-morty，但M-morty将morty拉住。

“对了，我还没问你是那个维度的morty，你是怎么来到这里的？你也是被Rick抛弃的吗？”

morty愣了一下：“啊？我-我是S-406morty。uh，我不-不是被抛弃的，我，uh，我是自己来这里的..."

M-morty看着S-morty：“Aw geez，你是逃出来的吗，你-你被虐-虐待了吗？如果你想不被Rick找到的话你应该去瑞城的。”

“不-不是的，我不是逃跑的。我更像是，额，离家出-出走...”

“离-离家出走吗？你应该去找一个比较好的地方，来到这个地方你无异于是自杀。等等，你不要告诉我你是想要去自-自杀。”

沉默。

“你-你不会是真-真的要自-自杀吧，我-我是不是应该把你绑-绑起来？”

“暂时不用。对了，你又是怎么来到这里的？”

“我？我是前几天被Rick抛弃的，er，我不知道这里的时间和地球上的是不是一样，不过应该是差不多的吧。”

“呃，我，呃，能问个问题吗？”S-morty刚说出来就马上后悔了。

“你是想问我我会不会也想有自-自杀的念头吗，”M-morty看着瞪大了眼睛的S-morty，勉强笑了笑“因为我也是m-morty啊，如果是我的话会这么问的。说实话，我刚开始是会想自杀，在这里没有一个人，我也见不到家人了，更见不到杰西卡了...你不要那个样子看着我，你也不用把我绑起来...但是后来我想：说不定Rick会后悔，带我回家，所以我要活到那一天。那你呢？”

S-morty犹豫着，他不清楚对方会不会听了后嘲笑自己。

他只是想拿你开玩笑。没有人会在乎你。

“我，我不想说..."

一路沉默。

来到了一个简陋的称不上房子的一个小屋前。S-morty又想起了童话中的森林小屋，尽管这看起来更像是鬼屋。树枝垂到屋顶的上方，类似于藤曼的植物缠绕在墙壁上，有点像荒废很久的老屋。

“我知道这个房子很糟糕，可我实在是做不了更好的，而-而且这里的植物长得很-很快...”

S-morty抬手制止M-morty：“这已经很好了，真的。”

小屋里几乎没什么东西。

“morty，手伸过来。这个植物可以止血。”

S-morty把手伸了过去。M-morty细长的叶子缠绕在S-morty的手上。

S-morty看着那叶子。那片小小的叶子仿佛还有生命一样，蠕动着，生长着，不一会儿就S-morty手臂缠绕紧了。

M-morty注意到了他的疑惑，解释到：“这里的植物很奇怪，就算将-将他们摘下，他们也能继续生长。所以这里的植物很茂盛。不过放-放心他们只是会生长，不会伤害人的。”

S-morty戳了戳叶子。

没有人会在乎...

“这些植-植物摘下来不会动，所以它们应该是可以食-食用的。我这几天吃的这个現在是没事的，而且还挺好吃的。”

S-morty怀疑的闻了闻，咬了一小点。味道很奇怪，有点像薄荷，不难吃。

月光散落在森林里。

这里的晚上让S-morty想起了曾经在图片上看到的极光¹。

尽管只看过一眼，但却深深吸引了morty。

像淡淡的烟霭，笼罩了他的心。

S-morty想起自己曾经很隐晦的暗示他的家人，告诉他们自己想去亲眼目睹极光的美。他乞求Rick，自己想去看极光，他能带自己去吗。每个音节都带着希望。但他们却没有任何的反应，还是作着自己的事，就像什么都没听到一样。

资料上极光可以在别的星球上看到。他又有了希望。

在外星中，没有美好的事物。更多是是痛苦，死亡。

火星微微溅起，还没有发出自己灿烂的光芒，就被毫不留情的踩灭，扔去了所有能点燃火的事物。

极光真的很美。是语言永远无法表达的美。任何描述都会显得语竭词穷，多么动人的描绘也会显得苍白无力。任何笔墨都很难绘出变幻莫测的炫目之光。 

人烟稀少的极地,璀璨壮丽、千变万化的美丽光带滑过夜空.极光神秘、梦幻,奇异的风景,吸引无数渴慕的目光。

morty是这众多目光中微小的一束。就像被宇宙抛弃的人望见了富丽堂皇的宫殿的一角。

极光是神奇的，引人仰望，那是宇宙的力量，是宇宙馈赠于地球的浪漫。

在这个星球的晚上，火星从火焰顶端迸发，随风飘向远方，成了夏夜的繁星，点燃了朝阳。

流浪者被请进宫殿。

morty看到了极光。

这是星球外缘燃烧的大火；是夕阳西沉后，天际映射出来的光芒，是夜晚释放出来的一种能量绚丽多彩，变幻无穷。

这是大气、磁场和太阳风的共舞，是太阳的狂欢，是荷电粒子被磁场所俘获，向磁极坠落，与氧，氮的原子相撞，击走电子，最后摇身一变成为激发态的离子。

Aurora²莞尔一笑，提着裙子漫舞着。

没有任何现象能与之媲美。

“很美，不是吗？”M-morty不知什么时候坐在了他的身边。

“嗯。真的很美。”

他们并坐着，极光落入眼底。

“morty，这里没有电脑，呃，你需要，呃，那个吗？”

“哪个？哦，哦，不-不需要。”

“morty？你要去哪？”

M-morty看着走向森林深处的S-morty。

“我想去四周到处转转，看看这-这里是什么样的。”

“你等一下，我和你一起去。”

“为-为什么？”

“我可不想让-让你去自杀，我可要一直盯着你。”

“你-你在意我吗？”

你觉得会有人在乎你吗，不可能。

“那肯定啊。”不等S-morty反应过来，M-morty就已经挽住他的手臂，向前走。

他是在捉弄你，最后肯定会抛弃你的。

森林中的光线很暗，各种植物都在扭动着。

“morty，”S-morty突然开口“你真的相信Rick会回来找你吗？”

他一定会讨厌你。

“Rick一-一定回来找我们的。”

看吧。

“morty，你，你是在欺骗自己对吗，你知道Rick不会后悔的。”

你会被讨厌的。

“morty...我-我是知道的。我想-想骗骗自己，因-因为这样，我才有活-活下去的动力，我-我不想死..."

S-morty停下了脚步，“morty，你不能为-为了Rick而活着，他丢下了你，你更应该好好活着。我-我们可以离开这个地-地方，我们也可以开始新-新的人生。”

他不会答应你的。

“好。”M-morty转过身抱住了S-morty。

“砰——”巨响传来。

“morty！你成功了！”M-morty看着眼前的飞船。

“aw geez，这种感觉好奇怪啊。”S-morty想看看自己变得怎么样了。

“morty，你快试试能不能飞起来。”

S-morty想起自己曾被Rick安装过芯片，可以使morty变成一辆车，于是morty想试试能不能让自己变成一架飞船。

morty们开始了morty和morty的冒险。

他们见过宇宙的许多角落，看过许多事情。他们目睹过恒星的诞生，瞻仰恒星的坍缩，凝视着黑洞喷射行星。

他們看過各种星球，见过各种的地方风俗，到各种星球探险。

有时，他们为了生活而去给外星人打工。

生活是那么美好。

M-morty带S-morty来到了外星酒吧。这里很高，抬起头便能看到满天的繁星。

灯光昏暗，飘忽不定。光滴落在晶莹的液体中。

他们坐在较为幽暗的角落中，酒杯中的液体微微摇动。听不懂的外星歌谣伴随着调酒的声音缓缓传来。

M-morty点了两杯天使之吻³。悬浮的樱桃挑逗着奶油。

他将樱桃拉起，奶油上出现了漩涡。“morty，今天是情人节。”

S-morty愣了愣，“Aw geez，日-日子过得好快啊。”为了掩饰他的慌张，他端起酒杯喝了一口。

他是不是知道了我的心思了？

巧克力的浓郁香气与奶油的甜腻混合，在舌尖缠绵。

M-morty异常沉默。S-morty偷偷看了他一眼，发现他在盯着自己看，又赶忙低下头。

S-morty犹豫要不要开口。

“morty，我-我有事-事要说。”S-morty鼓起勇气说到。

“啊？你说吧。"

S-morty小心翼翼的拿出了一个小盒子。打开，里面是一枚闪着微弱光芒，用行星碎片制成的戒指。他将接着递给M-morty。

“m-morty，我-我爱你。

“我-我第一次见到你时已经绝-绝望了，没-没有一个人在-在乎我，可是你-你却出现了，你是-是我活-活下去的动力，是你给了我希-希望。

“我是真的爱你。”

M-morty用他的温柔与关心融化S-morty心中的坚冰，凛冬散去，点亮星河。

S-morty爱上了M-morty。他喜欢上了这个自己。与他很像却又截然不同。

他想表明自己的心意。

“我也爱你，morty。不，这不是同情，也不是安慰你，是真正的爱。

“本来我也想在今天想你表白，只不过你比我快了一步。”M-morty吻住了S-morty。

在黑暗无垠的宇宙中，互相吸引着。将熠熠星光撒入银河中。

一颗行星，找到了属于他的恒星。

沉淀于海洋的浪花，被鱼群环绕。

来自于过去的星光映入眼帘。

—————————————————————

小百科时间—————————————----------------极光¹：Aurora，等离子体现象，其发生是由太阳带电粒子流（太阳风）进入地球磁场。地球的极光是来自地球磁层或太阳的高能带电粒子流（太阳风）使高层大气分子或原子激发（或电离）而产生。

极光常常出现于纬度靠近地磁极地区上空，形状有时稳定有时作连续性变化。极光产生的条件有三个：大气、磁场、高能带电粒子。

现代物理学对极光产生原理有详细描述，地球上的极光是由于来自磁层和太阳风的带电高能粒子被地磁场导引带进地球大气层，并与高层大气（热层）中的原子碰撞造成的发光现象。太阳系内的其它一些具有磁场的行星上也有极光

Aurora²：（拉丁语：Aurora，也译作奥罗拉），北纬66度34分以北的北极圈，天寒地冻的北国世界，神秘绚烂的极光“欧若拉”在那里悄然无声地上演着；“欧若拉”(Aurora)，古罗马神话里的织架女神，掌管北极光，代表旭日东升前的黎明。北极光是大自然赐给人类的美好礼物，欧若拉则是令人充满希望与期盼的女神。 

《北欧神话ABC》称北极光被认为是冬神乌勒尔发出的。女神吉尔达也是极光的人格化(原是女巨人）。《埃达》称吉尔达的容光照亮北方天空

天使之吻³：（Angel’s Kiss）是一款鸡尾酒，寓意饮用此酒，恰似与天使接吻。口感甘甜而柔美，如丘比特之箭射中恋人的心。取一颗甜味樱桃置于杯口，在乳白色鲜奶油的映衬下，恍似天使的红唇。

morty：Aw geez两个自己会生-生出什么呢？

morty：Aw geez说-说不定还会生出自己

morty：Aw geez那我-我们怎么办，万一又有一个我们那-那...

morty：Aw geez是-是啊，这可怎-怎么办...等等，morty，我们都是男的，生不了孩-孩子的

......

“morty，你眼睛里好像进了星星。”

“真的吗？”

“对啊，我帮你弄出来。”

morty把morty的眼睛扣了下来。

**Author's Note:**

> 写的好糟糕www结尾太仓促了www
> 
> 回头有时间再改吧
> 
> 话说，宇宙纪录片真的好看！！！


End file.
